


Pumpkin Problems

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pumpkins, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Fred get stuck with a rather massive amount of pumpkins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019





	Pumpkin Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to xxDustnight88 for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of pure fall fluff. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“I don’t understand how we ended up with so many pumpkins,” Hermione said, looking at the large pile. 

“Well, there was definitely a mix-up somewhere,” Fred said, nodding in agreement. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply.

“I just don’t understand why the farm won’t take them back,” Hermione complained. “They can re-sell them.”

“Probably because Halloween is tomorrow,” Fred said, shaking his head. “They won’t be able to sell them all.”

Looking at the pile of pumpkins in the kitchen, Hermione shook her head. “We’re never drinking in public again.”

Fred laughed. “You got that right, love, but well, we might as well carve a few!” 

Laughing, Hermione nodded. “Okay, we can certainly do that.” Using her wand, she moved the massive pile of pumpkins to one corner of the kitchen. She didn’t count them, but there were at least fifteen large pumpkins. 

Fred dug through the drawers and found the pumpkin carving tools. “Here we are,” he announced, putting them down on the kitchen table.

They both picked up a pumpkin and set to carve them out. Hermione cut the top of her's and began to scoop the insides out. She hated the texture but continued to scoop it out. As she cleaned the inside out, she tried to think of what she was going to carve. Finally, after some consideration, she decided on a cat. Looking over, she saw that Fred was already cutting. “Woah, that was fast.”

“I cheated and used magic to clean the insides,” Fred admitted, grinning cheekily.

“Cheater,” Hermione muttered under her breath, but she knew that he heard her.

“Will you cook the seeds?” Fred asked after a few minutes. He finished his carving and stepped back to look at the finished product.

“I can,” Hermione said. “Since you’re just about done with your pumpkin, why don’t you start separating the seeds from the guts?”

“On it,” Fred said, grinning. He made quick work of cleaning and sorting the seeds.

After finishing up her own pumpkin, Hermione set out to find some tealights. Digging through the pantry, she managed to find two for their pumpkins. Putting them inside each of their pumpkins, she carried them out to the front porch. After lighting the tealights, she stepped back. 

“Not bad,” she murmured quietly. 

Heading back inside, she saw that Fred had gotten the seeds ready and turned the oven on to pre-heat. She grabbed a pan to spread the seeds onto. Fred brought the seeds over and helped put them on the pan. She drizzled oil over them and then sprinkled some salt, while Fred sprinkled the pepper.

“Now, they bake,” Fred said, stepping back.

“Yup,” Hermione said, putting the pan into the oven.

“My mum used to make pumpkin seeds all the time,” Fred said, grinning. “They’re a nice, little snack.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. “Fred, what in Merlin’s name are we going to do with the rest of these pumpkins?”

Fred shrugged. “Beats me, love, but I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Looking at the large pile, Hermione shook her head, once again cursing herself and Fred for drunkenly purchasing so many pumpkins.

* * *

“Something smells good,” Fred said, sniffing the air as he entered, closing the door softly behind him.

Grinning, Hermione appeared in the hall. Her hair was up in a messy bun, signalling that she had been baking. “Hi, love, how were things at the shoppe today?”

“Busy,” Fred said, shaking his head. “Not sure why, but we got a lot of mail orders from Hogwarts today. My guess is that someone used one of the Puking Pastilles to get out of class because that’s what everyone wanted.”

Hermione gave him a look and shook her head. “You know I hate that you made those things… Helping students get out of class.”

“Normal people need breaks, Hermione,” Fred pointed out.

“That’s what the weekends are for,” Hermione countered, sticking her tongue out at him.

Fred followed her back into the kitchen. “So, what have you made? It smells good.”

“Pumpkin streusel muffins and some vanilla spiced pumpkin bread are both on the counter,” Hermione said, smiling. “And there’s a pumpkin pie in the oven.”

“Lots of sweets,” Fred murmured, taking Hermione’s hand. He pulled her against him and kissed her tenderly. “You’re all the sweet I could want, though.”

“Well, there’s still a handful of pumpkins,” Hermione countered. “So, there will definitely be more sweetness coming.” She kissed him back. “Take some of the muffins to the shoppe; Verity will like them.”

“Will do, love.” Fred grinned. “How long do we have before you need to take that pie out?”

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hermione grinned. “Twelve minutes.”

“Plenty of time,” Fred said as he quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

“We could make pumpkin juice,” Fred murmured early one morning while they were still lying in bed. He rolled over to face Hermione.

She arched her brow at him. “Honestly, Fred, I’m so sick of pumpkin, I just want to toss them out.”

“I feel bad wasting them,” Fred said.

Sighing, Hermione nodded. “I do, too, Fred, but I can’t stand the thought of eating or drinking any more pumpkin. Just thinking about it makes me want to be sick.” She paused. “It’s been pumpkin non-stop for almost two weeks.”

Fred laughed. He snuggled up close to her. “I’ll get rid of them in the morning.” 

“When it’s a more reasonable hour, you mean,” Hermione teased.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can turn it into fertiliser for the garden or something,” Fred said. “Or we should have given them to my mum earlier to cook or bake with them.”

“And admit that we got drunk and purchased an obscene amount of pumpkins?” Hermione scoffed. “No, thank you, darling. She’d never let us live that down.”

Laughing, Fred nodded. “No, you’re definitely right. I’d rather not tell her.”

“We’ll smash them in the morning for fertilizer,” Hermione said, closing her eyes. “Now, go back to bed… It’s far too early to be awake.”

“Agreed,” Fred murmured, brushing his lips against her temple. Pulling her close to him, they both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
